The prodigy Near
by I AM A LION HEAR ME meow
Summary: This is a Nate River one shot so enjoy.


Wammy's house.

As you enter the huge building known as Wammy's house a tone of nerves grip you.

Am I really smart enough to be here? you thought. You knew Wammy's house was for the smartest kinds in England. You knew of L and the fact that he came from Wammy's house.

A tall figure with blond hair, cold blue eyes, dressed in leather stands before you.

You: Erm... Hello. Who do have the pleasure of addressing?

?: My name is Mihael Keehl but you can call me Mello or M.

You look behind him and notice a cute boy in a white pj top and blue pj bottoms building a whole model city with nothing but dice. You stare amazed at his creativity. You smile at him when he looks at you, he smiles back, twice as sweet than you had expected. Mello notices this and says:

Mello: Why are you smiling at that twit?

You: Because I like being friendly unlike some.

Mello: Hm... I think we're now enemies yes?

You: I thaught you knew that, did I not make it clear enough?

You ask sarcasticly then walk over to the boy.

You: Hello.

?: Hi.

You: What's you name?

?: I'm Nate River but you can call me Near.

You: My name is _. I really like what you did there *pointing at the dice city*

Near: Really. Your the first person who appreciated my work.

You: Really?

Near: Yeah. Mello and the others never really notice when I do something like this.

You: That sucks, really bad.

From that day on you and Near bonded and sometimes you would help him with his models and play a game or too with him.

- One month Later -

Near: Hey why don't we all play game.

Mello: What ever!

Matt: Sure!

You: Cool! what game?

Near: Spin the bottle.

A grin spread across his face. He lead you to his room, you knew where it was but he always insisted on guiding you. You sat on small pillows and spun an old pop bottle. It landed on Mello then you spun it again, It almost landed on you but it then landed on Matt instead. You dared them to go on a date. That left you and Near and they also dared you and Near go on a date.

No sweat you think then realise, You really love him. You decided to tell him on the date...

The date...

Near and you are talking and decide to get a few old friends together.

You: What game

You walk into a room where you, me, Misa, Sayu, Maki (From L change the wrold), Naomi and Takada are playing 1 hour in heaven. You see L, Light, Matt, Near, Mello and Matsuda and BB waiting patently. As you sit down a hat is passed to you. You pick out...

"A toy robot... Who put that in there?" You grin already knowing

"Me..." Near said calmly with a childish grin on his face that looked so cute.

Near gets up smiling as if he's won the best thing in the world. You go into the clauset and Light shuts the door behind you. You turn to Near and he says;

"_ I have always loved you and I wondered will you marry me?"

"Oh Near of course I will..."

"That's good. That's fantastic" He smiles and almost crying.

"Oh Near..." You start but you are cut off by Near kissing you.

To your surprise he's a realy good kisser. You kiss back with three times as much passion then the door opened.

"Times up!" Matsuda declares excitedly.

You and Near play games with his toys waiting for the others to finish.

Ending the Kira case...

As you enter the Yellow Box warehouse you feel nerved up. Near grabs your hand:

Near: It's going to be OK _ I promise.  
>You: I hope so.<p>

You set up as Light and the others from the Kira task force also enter.

Near reveals his identity and Mikami showed up. He'd become crazed like a mass murder would. He writes our names in his Death note. You look at Light and you see the glow in his eyes as if they are saying: _JUST AS PLANNED. _Then Near offers Mikami to enter the warehouse and he enters without caution. That's when the plan kicked into action.

Near: Mr. Mikami. Please may we see the Death note?  
>Mikami: *hands over the Death note*<br>Near: The person who's name isn't written in this Death note is Kira and clearly that person is... Mr. Light Yagami.  
>Light: *dose an evil laugh* That's right... I am Kira.<p>

During this battle Matsuda manned up and shot Light in the arm. Close to death Light slips out of the warehouse. Near has to stop Hale, Rester and Gevanni from running after Light. Mikami had lost hope in his 'God' and stabbed himself to death with a pen.

- Later on -

Light's body was found and a funeral was held. Ryuuk the Shinigami (God of death BTW) returned to the Shinigami Realm. Also you and Near were blessed with a baby girl called Airi (name meaning Beloved Jasmin - sweet, kind and love by everyone). You both live happily ever after. .


End file.
